- Naruto -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Langsung aja baca. Maaf jika ada typo tanda bacapun ancur semoga suka alur nya. Cerita ini menyangkut kehidupan Naruto dan tentang liku cinta yang aneh dalam hidupnya!
1. chapter 0

Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto.

#Rated - M [ Dialog ada yang kasar ]

#BL - Boy Lovers

#Drama

#Action

\- [ Naruto ] -

\- Chapter 00 - Chapter 10 End -

OPENING

Langsung aja baca. Maaf jika ada typo tanda bacapun ancur semoga suka alur nya. Cerita ini menyangkut kehidupan Naruto dan tentang liku cinta yang aneh dalam hidupnya!

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Umur 5 tahun, aku hari ini sedang berada di taman bermain dengan Ibu ku. Aku hari ini berpenampilan aneh yang mirip gadis kecil pada umumnya.

"Kaa-san, ini memalukan kenapa aku harus pakai baju ini? Mirip anak perempuan,"

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Naru-chan, terlihat manis. Pakai saja dan kita bermain ok?"

Aku hanya mengangguk membalas kata-kata Kaa-chan yang begitu senang jika aku berpenampilan seperti anak perempuan. Sejauh mata memandang begitu banyak wahana bermain yang sampai membuat berdebar senang. Sayang Tou-san sibuk padahal aku ingin Tou-san ikut juga dihari minggu ini ke taman bermain.

"Naru-chan sayang, ayo kita beli es krim dulu"

Kaa-chan membawaku ke arah tempat penjual es krim yang terlihat ramah dengan senyum yang lebar sambil bertanya 'mau pesan es stroberry atau jeruk? Vanilla, cokelat atau susu?'

"Kaa-chan! Aku mau rasa jeruk!

Kaa-chan, aku mau itu!"

"Baiklah Naru-chan sabar ya?"

"Iya, Naru akan sabar!" balasku.

Aku sangat senang saat menerima es rasa jeruk yang sangat terlihat lezat ini, saat aku menjilat rasa dinginnya begitu membahagiakan.

"Es-es jeruk. Naru suka ini"

"Naru-chan suka?"

"Iya, Naru suka es jeruk. Mm es krim rasa jeruk ini enak Kaa-chan mau?"

"Tidak. Kaa-chan sudah beli ini rasa stroberry"

Kaa-chan suka rasa stroberry? Aku pikir Kaa-chan suka rasa jeruk juga?

Aku melangkah maju berjalan menyusuri taman bermain. Semua yang ada disini begitu senang sama sepertiku.

"Kaa-chan? Mana Kaa-chan?"

Taman bermain begitu sepi. Aku melihat semua hilang dari pandangku, aku mencari Kaa-chan tapi tidak ada dimanapun begitu juga dengan yanglainnya.

"Kaa-chan, hiks dimana Kaa-chan hiks.."

Krinng! Kring!

"Kaa-chan!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh kesedihan saat terbangun dari mimpi saat berada di taman hiburan. Aku lupa tentang mimpi itu hanya sedikit yang aku ingat.

"Naruto! Kau kenapa?!"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Aku hanya mimpi buruk! Iruka-san tenang saja!"

Aku menuju pintu. Dan membukanya, Iruka-san adalah teman baik Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Aku jadi sedih setiap mengingat kedua orangtuaku telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Kau mimpi tentang Kushina-san lagi ya?"

"Begitulah hampir setiap hari"

Iruka-san selalu saja cemas dengan kebiasaanku yang tak pernah hilang karena mimpi buruk itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk hadir dalam tidurku.

Hari ini awalku untuk masuk sekolah di SMA Konoha yang sangat populer, aku jadi ingat pesan Iruka-san bahwa orangtuaku ingin aku kelak sekolah di SMA itu. Akhirnya usahaku saat SMP tidak sia-sia, aku terus belajar dengan giat setelan mendengar pesan dari Iruka-san yang menjadi semangatku sekarang.

Setelah aku mandi dan bersiap sekolah dengan terburu akupun mengambil roti yang dilapisi selai cokelat. Iruka-san menghela nafas karena aku langsung berlari menuju pintu.

"Iruka-san masih menganggapku seperti anak-anak saja-. Sial semoga aku tidak terlambat!"

SMA Konoha ternyata sangat besar dengan halaman sekolah yang begitu indah. Dan siswa yang terlihat elegan, aku sampai malu jika dibandingkan dengan mereka semua. Sebagai murid yang baru menempuh pelajaran awal sangat membuatku gugup.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Cih!"

Aku melirik seseorang yang melewatiku. Keduanya terlihat tidak akhrab? Aku heran kenapa semua perempuan suka laki-laki yang kasar? Mungkin karena aku bukan tipe kasar jadi masih single sampai sekarang? Lupakan sajalah single tidak memalukan juga bukan?

Ting! Nung! Ting! Nung! Ting! Nung!

Ting! Nung!

"Ruang guru dimana ya?"

Aku mencari ruangan guru untuk bertanya kelas berapa yang harus aku tempati menurut nilai pas-pasanku ini. Setelah mencari berkeliling. Dan ada pengawai sekolah yang memberitahuku dimana ruang guru dan siapa yang harus kutemui? Akhirnya aku melihat pintu bertuliskan 'ruang guru' aku pun mengetuk pintu dan disambut dengan kata 'silahkan masuk.'

"Maaf apa wali kelas Kakashi hatake ada? Aku ingin menemuinya karena ingin tau kelas mana yang harus aku dapat?"

"Yang kau cari itu aku. Siapa namamu?"

Ruangan guru yang sepi kelihatannya semua sedang keluar mengajar.

"Ayo ikut aku, kita masuk kelas. Namamu siapa? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nama yang bagus, ayo kita harus cepat kau paling terakhir yang menemuiku tadi sebelumnya ada 2 orang murid."

"Baik."

Dua orang murid? Mungkin 2 orang yang kulihat tadi juga keluar dari tempat ini.

Srrkkh.

Kakashi-sensei mengeser pintu kelas untuk membuka. Dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya.

"Nah, kau duduk dibelakang sana dekat murid yang terlihat keren itu."

Kakashi-sensei menunjuk ke arah murid yang tadi aku lihat bersama gadis yang kini duduk didepan bangkunya.

"Baik Sensei!"

Aku duduk dibangku dan mengantung tas dekat kursi yang aku duduki. Yang berada disebelahku, menatapku dengan tatapan tajam? Dia aneh sekali apa tidak suka denganku?

"Saat aku memanggil nama. Kalian harus memperkenalkan diri! Paham!"

"Paham, Sensei!" sahutku dan semua murid di kelas.

Walaupun hampir semua memperkenalkan diri mereka. Aku tidak bisa mengingat semua hanya beberapa saja, mungkin aku harus berteman dulu agar terbiasa memanggil nama mereka?

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha itu saja. Selebihnya Sensei sudah tau."

Apa-apaan itu?

"Uchiha-san hanya segitu ya? Baiklah tidak apa, duduklah. Sekarang giliran yang disebelah Uchiha-san"

"Baik! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, umur 15 tahun jalan 16 tahun lahir tanggal 10. Bulan oktober sekian."

"Terimakasih, Uzumaki-san. Untuk hari ini kalian harus belajar dengan giat karena aku sudah menyiapkan mata pelajaran yang akan membuat kalian semua tidak akan sempat bermain media sosial atau semacamnya. Jika aku memberikan pekerjaan rumah kalau ada yang lupa membuatnya, aku tidak segan-segan mengurangi nilai kalian 50 poin dari 100, mengerti!"

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan Sensei ini terlalu berlebihan? Apa di SMA memang seperti ini atau disini saja?

Selama pelajaran awal benar-benar membuatku harus berpikir keras karena pelajaran bahasa inggris sangat susah bagiku. Apa aku bisa naik kelas nantinya kalau sesusah ini?

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 01

Senpai baru pembukaan ini upnya juga bakal lama. Maaf aja banyak cerita Senpai yang gak jelas. Dan banyak yang ketunda masalahnya kehabisan ide tapi tetep lanjut

Senpai cuma buat 10 chapter sambil tesh cocok gak buat cerita macam ni BL bukan black list tapi Boy Lovers kebanyakan menyangkut para adam :v hawa ada juga santai aja gak ada anu-anuan nya kok Senpai janji tapi kalau minta ya gpp tapi resiko muntah pelangi :v

YANG PASTI FANFICTION INI UP TIAP MALAM MINGGUAN kalo gak sibuk :v Senpai perlu siapin mental buat Yaoi


	2. chapter 1

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

#Rated - M [ Dialog ada yang kasar ]

#BL - Boy Lovers

#Drama

#Action

\- [ Naruto ] -

\- Chapter 00 - Chapter 10 End -

Chapter sebelumnya

"Baik! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, umur 15 tahun jalan 16 tahun lahir tanggal 10. Bulan oktober sekian."

"Terimakasih, Uzumaki-san. Untuk hari ini kalian harus belajar dengan giat karena aku sudah menyiapkan mata pelajaran yang akan membuat kalian semua tidak akan sempat bermain media sosial atau semacamnya. Jika aku memberikan pekerjaan rumah kalau ada yang lupa membuatnya, aku tidak segan-segan mengurangi nilai kalian 50 poin dari 100, mengerti!"

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan Sensei ini terlalu berlebihan? Apa di SMA memang seperti ini atau disini saja?

Selama pelajaran awal benar-benar membuatku harus berpikir keras karena pelajaran bahasa inggris sangat susah bagiku. Apa aku bisa naik kelas nantinya kalau sesusah ini?

\- Chapter 01 -

Naruto melihat ke arah segerombolan siswi SMA yang kini sedang menanyai Sasuke berbagai pertanyaan sampai bertanya 'sudah mempunya kekasih atau belum?'

"Dia langsung populer hebat" gumam Naruto. Dia menghela nafas dan terus memperhatikan Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Hoi!, kau lihat apa sampai tegang begitu?"

Naruto menoleh saat ada yang bertanya padanya. Kiba Inuzuka yang tidak naik ke kelas 2. Dia begitu cepat akhrab tepatnya sok akhrab dengan semua murid baru. "Aku sedang melihat dia," balas Naruto.

Kiba melihat ke arah yang Naruto tunjuk. Dia terlihat heran karena Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau melihatnya sampai tegang begitu? Aneh?" gumam Kiba.

"Aku heran kenapa wanita suka tipe pria yang cuek?"

"Ho'oh" sahut Kiba.

Mereka berdua memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang diikuti siswi yang tanpa henti menyebut nama Sasuke. Naruto dan Kiba sampai mengikuti Sasuke yang kini menuju kantin bersama para siswi yang terus menatap Sasuke dengan binar-binar di mata dan rona merah di pipi para siswi itu.

"Bikin iri saja" gumam Kiba.

"Kau iri dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iyaa, aku sangat iri."

"Dia iri karena tidak populer ya?" kata dalam batin Naruto.

Saat Sasuke sampai di kantin. Dia hanya mengambil roti dan susu instan. Sementara Kiba dan Naruto duduk bersama namun masih melihat gerak-gerik Sasuke yang terlihat menunjukan ekspresi datar tidak peduli sekitarnya.

"Kita jadi seperti mata-mata

saja-ttebayo" gumam Naruto.

"Aku penasaran sekali bagaimana caranya memikat para gadis-gadis cantik" kata Kiba.

"Hah?, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Diapun beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke tempat duduk Sasuke. Kiba hanya diam masih melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Hnn?"

"Boleh tidak?"

Sasuke menatap tajam. Naruto langsung duduk tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dibatasi meja. Suasana menjadi tegang para siswi yang tadinya mengoda Sasuke dengan pertanyaan kini diam karena kehadiran Naruto.

"Kau populer sekali, aku jadi kagum. Kau mau kan jadi teman baikku?" tanya Naruto.

Siswi yang tadinya mengerumuni Sasuke. Mereka beranjak pergi dan bergumam kesal karena Naruto merusak suasana.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura Haruno bersama Hinata Hyuuga menuju arah tempat duduk Sasuke dan Naruto. Kiba mengaga lebar karena dia tidak percaya bahkan siswi yang menolak Kiba saat baru masuk sekolah. Kini terlihat sangat senang melihat Sasuke.

"Dia yang tadi pagi? Dan itu kan Hinata Hyuuga juga. Astaga sampai mereka juga tertarik dengan dia itu. Sial aku tidak mungkin kalah dengan murid baru. Aku harus bisa membawa para gadis ke dekapanku!" gumam batin Kiba tidak jelas dan terlihat frustasi dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

"Tumben sepi?" gumam Sakura.

Sakura tanpa ragu duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Sementara Hinata bingung akan duduk dimana? Naruto sedikit mengeser posisinya. Dia memberi isarat dengan menepuk kursi yang disebelahnya. "Sini duduk, kau capek nanti kalau hanya berdiri-dattebayo" kata Naruto dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

"Hey, apa aku boleh gabung dengan kalian?"

Naruto, Hinata dan Sakura menoleh ke arah kiba yang sedang berdiri dekat mereka. Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan sekitar dan sesekali melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kiba-kun?" kata Sakura.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya hehe..."

"Dia yang menolakku tadi pagi. Aku jadi canggung" kata batin Kiba.

Kiba duduk disebalah Naruto dan kini Naruto hanya terkekeh geli ditengah Hinata dan Kiba.

"Aku terkepung," gumam Naruto tidak jelas.

"Maksudmu apa aneh." kata Kiba.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak ada" balas Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, ayo kita pergi" kata Hinata.

"Nanti dulu. Aku sedang sibuk" balas Sakura.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang terlihat malu sambil sedikit menunduk memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengeleng pelan. Kiba menguap Karena bosan sampai-sampai hampir ketiduran.

"Ngantuk sekali.."

Aura dingin Sasuke membuat suasana hening amat terasa kuat dan suram seakan diliputi kabut hitam kelam

Sakura terus bertanya hampir tidak ada jeda dari caranya bicaranya. Kiba sampai pusing mendengar semua kata-kata Sakura yang banyak tanya. 'Bagaimana keadaan Itachi-san apa baik-baik saja? Aku dengar Itachi-san menjadi artis, apa itu benar

Sasuke-kun? Apa mungkin cuma gosip saja? Aku tau kalau Itachi-san itu keren juga sangat baik'

"Dia cerewet juga" kata batin Kiba yang sedang berpura-pura tertidur, kepala bertumpu dengan lengan diatas meja sebagai penganti bantal.

"Kalian berdua terlihat akhrab. Aku boleh jadi teman akhrab kalian juga tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau mau jadi temanku dan Sasuke-kun ya? Itu maksudmu kan?"

"Hehe, begitulah-ttebayo" balas Naruto sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu

Sasuke-kun?, apa yang harus aku pilih? Menerima dia jadi teman kita atau tidak?"

"Entahlah." balas Sasuke.

"A-apa aku juga boleh jadi teman?"

Naruto, Sakura dan kiba seketika menoleh ke arah Hinata. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Tentu saja boleh. Hinata-chan kan teman baikku" ucap Sakura.

"Terus aku bagaimana?" kiba bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Mmm.. Bagaimana ya? Kau tanya saja Sasuke-kun" balas Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus membantuku. Kitakan teman sejak kecil, ya mau ya?"

"Terima saja." balas Sasuke.

"Sok sekali" gumam batin Kiba.

"Ternyata baik juga" gumam batin Naruto.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama kelas A. Sementara Kiba dari kelas D.

Kelas terdiri dari abjat a, b, c, d, e, f. Tersusun dari nilai dan kepadaian siswa.

Sakura pun memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok semacam klub sekolah namun harus meminta izin kepala sekolah.

"Klub-dattebayo? Klub semacam apa?"

"Klub khusus belajar bersama, waktu jam istirahat-shannaro." balas Sakura.

"Pasti bakal pusing belajar terus. Buat klub lain saja khusus gamers atau apapun yang bikin happy lah jangan belajar!" kata Kiba protes.

"A-ano, aku setuju itu baik untuk kita" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Sudah diputuskan kita buat klub. Dan sekarang menuju ruang kepala sekolah!" kata tegas Sakura.

"Tapi kita harus saling mengenal dulu. Kita saling berkenalan dulu kan? Aku belum tau nama kalian bahkan yang disebelahku" kata Naruto. Kiba baru sadar belum memperkenalkan diri begitu juga yanglainnya.

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka salam kenal."

"Nama yang bagus-ttebayo. Aku Naruto Uzumaki pasti ada yang kenal. Aku lupa nama kalian bedua kecuali dia-. Salam kenal ya Sasuke?"

"Hn." balas Sasuke singkat.

Sakura dan Hinata merasa kecewa karena nama mereka seakan dilupakan. "Kau dari kelas A ya? Aku kira kelas F" gumam Kiba.

"Hehe... Aku kelas A. Aku belajar dengan giat-ttebayo, kalau dulu aku saat SMP dapat kelas G."

"Haaah?!" Kiba, Sakura dan Hinata terkejut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Sakura dan Hinata lantas memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Naruto dan Kiba. Selesainya mereka saling memperkenalkan diri lantas menemui kepala sekolah Tsunade senju.

Kepala sekolah Tsunade menyetujui permintaan Sakura yang ingin membuat klub khusus belajar di jam istirahat namun Tsunade meminta agar anggota klub bisa ditambah bukan hanya untuk mereka pribadi. Sakura menerima saran itu dan mengajak semuanya menuju ruangan dekat perpustakaan sekolah.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

Semoga ada yang suka. Ini baru awal sorry kalau membosankan ya?


End file.
